The Just Princess
by Cammiefs
Summary: 'I've always been an outsider. I've never really fit in, I don't know why, I've just never been excepted. You get used to it after a while and trust withers away. That's the trouble with me I've always trusted too easily.' Ed/OC
1. Prologue:Not in Kansas Anymore

**So this is my first time writing like this so I hope people like this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia**

'_I've always been an outsider. I've never really fit in, I don't know why, I've just never been excepted. You get used to it after a while and trust withers away. That's the trouble with me I've always trusted too easily.' _Ed/OC

Prologue: Not in Kansas anymore

"**Emmalyn come down for dinner"**

_My name's Emmalyn, I've always loved and hated my name at the same time. I love the sound of it but it's really old fashioned and lots of people tease me because of it. Maybe that's why I've always been an outcast. I'm 13 years old, but sometimes I feel more mature than anyone else my age._

"**I'm coming mum"**

_Although I've been an outsider I have two close friends, oh, I mean I had two close friends. You see we've always been friends ever since we were little. We grew up together, I wasn't as close to them as they were to each other, but we never really had friendship troubles. That was until today. I had come back from a two week break and for that whole time I'd been on a family holiday, I couldn't wait to go back to my friends. I was so excited to get to school but when I got there I saw something that made my heart ache. My friends weren't in our spot where we always met. They were over with the cool kids. You see, being an outcast has its perks, no need to fight over friends for projects and no friendship drama. But it also has its downsides, like the mean Layla who always seems to pick on me for some unknown reason. _

**I started walking down the hall to the staircase still silently hurting from earlier today **

_When I went over to talk to my friends, Kayley and Margie, and asked them why they weren't waiting for me I got the shock of a lifetime. "Hey Layla" Kayley had said "Did you hear the thing about Emmalyn?" "No but I'm sure you'll tell me" Layla replied. "Well she thinks shes a total loner, which she is, and also, she's an orphan" Margie said. "What? But she has a family" Layla had said surprised. "Yeah, she was adopted and the only reason her family's keeping her is out of pity" Kayley finished. After that I didn't bother to listen anymore. I ran off in tears. I hadn't told anyone about that except Kayley and Margie, I thought I could trust them._

_I could hear their laughter ringing in my ears all day. The worst thing is that I was taking their words to heart, maybe my family was only keeping me out of pity. I made sure to stay away from them for the rest of the day, whenever they came close I knew they were talking about me. Right then I told myself 'I will never trust anyone again.'_

**While I was heading towards the stairs I heard a voice in my head. "Don't worry Emmalyn, You'll have friends soon, just remember to be a friend, loyal and true." The voice was kind and comforting. I wish I could meet the person who said it. The voice made me feel safe; like I could trust someone again.**

**I mustn't have been paying attention to where I was going because the next thing I knew I was falling. And when I landed I wasn't at the bottom of the stairs. I couldn't help thinking to myself 'Toto I don't think we're in Kansas anymore'. Then everything went black.**

**So I hope this is good. I'm still writing this story so I might not be able to update it often. **


	2. Chapter 1: Narnia?

**Chapter 1: Narnia?**

I woke up thinking what had happened was just a dream.

"Hello" a strange voice said. I didn't know who he was but his voice was kind and cautious like he didn't know he could trust me. I was wondering who he was and why he was in my house. Slowly I opened my eyes to see a handsome boy not too much older than me, he had brown hair and chocolate coloured eyes that I had to look away from before I got lost in them. When I looked away I saw where I was, I was was in the forest I had landed in, it wasn't a dream. There are trees surrounding me as I lie on the forest floor.

The boy offers me his hand as if to help me up. I'm unsure whether to trust him so I get up by myself. He seems surprised and confused that I wouldn't accept his help.

"Where am I?" I ask him.

"Shouldn't you already know that if you're here?" He snapped back.

"Well, I wouldn't be asking you if I knew."

"I'm sorry, I just thought if you were here you would have some idea." His replies while getting more hurried and angry by the second.

"Why would I ask a question I already know the answer too?" I could have laughed at seeing him try to find a good comeback. Knowing I'd won, I smirked and asked "So are you going to tell me where I am or not?" He stood there confused for a second, trying to figure out what I'm talking about when finally - insert eye roll here - he remembered.

"You're in Narnia" He said normally, like I would know where that is. That really confused me, I'd never heard of Narnia before.

"Where's Narnia?" I questioned. He looked at me confused

"How can you not know of Narnia?" I paused for a second wondering what was so special about this place.

"Well if it's not anywhere in England, I would have no idea where or what it is." was my reply. His eyes widened

"England?" he questioned, like he was surprised that I was from there.

"Yeah England the one in Europe…"

"I know where England is, what's surprising is that you're from there."

"How is it surprising?" I asked scared and confused at why I was not home,this can't be happening.

"Well….. I can't describe it, I'll have to take you back to Cair."

"What, no I'm not following you, I don't even know you."

"I'm Edmund Pevensie, King of Narnia. There now you know me. Are you going to follow me or not?" I was so confused, I just nodded. I may as well follow him right? I had no idea where I was and he doesn't seem dangerous. So I let him take me where ever we were going.

He got up on his horse and offered me his hand. I hesitated, I have never ridden a horse before and I barely trusted Edmund let alone his horse. Sensing my fear Edmund said "You don't have to be scared, I can trust Phillip with my life." For some reason his words calmed me and I let him help me up.

"So, where are we going again?" I asked him. "To my castle Cair Paravel."

**I'm very sorry for the short chapter, I'll try making the next one longer, but at least you got some Edmund.**

**I'm sorry for not updating. I'm having trouble writing since I've never written like this before. Hopefully I'll finish writing the next chapter soon so I can post it.**


	3. Chapter 2: Cair Paravel

**Chapter 2: Cair Paravel on the Eastern Sea**

The ride to the castle was short and not quite as scary as I thought it would be. The whole time I was clinging to Edmund. Which may sound like a stupid thing to do since I just met him but he makes me feel safe for some reason, like I can trust him with anything. These are very strange and scary thoughts and feelings. I mean he's a strange boy I met in the woods who must be only 13 or 14 and I trust him. I keep telling myself '_Emmalyn don't trust him, you can't trust anyone anymore.' _but then I remember the kind voice I heard before I fell "_Don't worry Emmalyn, You'll have friends soon, just remember to be a friend, loyal and true." _and I can't help believing that he could be my friend, someone I trust.

The castle came into sight, It was beautiful, tall and white, like something from a fairy tale. This just made everything even more unbelievable. A 13 year old king of a fantasy kingdom, rescuing me in the woods. I couldn't believe this was happening but it was and I don't think I could stop it and go home. How do I even get home from here? I'm sure if this place existed I would know about it. England could be miles, worlds away from here, but here I am stuck with no probable way to get home. Maybe I should click my heels together three times and wish for home. I mean if I just fell down my staircase and magically showed up here, magic could be my way home. But do I even want to go home? 'Cause at home they don't care I'll be better off here. Maybe this is my way out, my escape. There's nothing to lose? 'Wake up stop dreaming, stop prancing about the woods.' The thoughts were scaring me enough to make Into the Woods references, thinking I could stay here? How hard did I hit my head?

I was knocked out of my thoughts when we came to a sudden stop. I noticed that we finally reached the palace and it was time to get off the horse.

"You can stop hugging me now you know?" Edmund said. I abruptly let go of him and started trying to get off the horse, which I found was much more trickier than getting pulled on.

"Here let me help you" Edmund said and got of the horse and helped me down. I was very surprised, he hadn't really been nice to me and I didn't think he would after that awkward moment earlier. When he helped me down, I stumbled a bit and fell into his arms.

"Whoa, are you okay?" he asked me. I was about to reply when a voice cut me off:

"Got yourself a girlfriend there Ed?" came a masculine voice from behind me. I quickly stood up and turned around.

"Of course not Peter, but she is someone who needs our help." Ed quickly replied, completely embarrassed by getting caught in that position with me.

"What kind of help would that be?" replied 'Peter'.

"She needs a place to stay, she's from England." At that fact he stopped acting light and he got a look of concentration and leadership on his face.

"We must get inside and discuss the matter further."

He turned towards the beautiful castle and lead me into it. We came to a large room with four thrones at the front and two were occupied by two beautiful young girls. One looked about 10 or 11 and had an air of happiness around her. The other looked around 15 and was rather beautiful and had an air of grace around her. They looked over at us and were confused by my presence. The younger of the two bent over and whispered something in the other girls ear. They are probably talking about how I don't belong here and they probably don't want me here either.

"Who is she?" asked the older one.

"Susan, Lucy, meet uh... what is your name? You never told me."

"Emmalyn, my names Emmalyn." I replied and Edmund kept going:

"So anyway, this is Emmalyn. I found her in the forest asleep on the ground, she says she's from England." Why do people keep saying that like it's a weird thing? It's just a place.

"Oh are you alright" the older one.. Susan I think said.

"I think so, everything is so different here, where is here exactly?"

"You never told her Ed?" Peter said surprised "No wonder she looks so frightened." So then I got the biggest surprise of my lifetime, I was hugged. The younger queen, I suppose, came up to me and full on hugged me, like I was a part of her family.

"Are you okay? I know this place is really shocking at first but believe me you will learn to love it!" She said in a very happy and comforting tone.

"Well what I'd really like to know where I am and what's going on." So we sat down and they told me their story about how they got here and became kings and queens. I was very surprised by the part about Edmund, he had only been helpful, well maybe a bit sarcastic and annoying, but helpful all the same. So to find out he betrayed his family like that was shocking.

"So why am I here?" I questioned."I mean you guys came here to become kings and queens, but what's so important about me to bring me here"

Lucy Replied to me with a simple thought: "That is something to ask Aslan"

That was a good thought. From what I've heard Aslan is amazing I'd love to meet him. Maybe the voice from earlier was his. Maybe I do have a purpose here? To make friends and to be one. That sounded like an amazing thing to do here, the Pevensies seem really nice. People I'd love to be friends with. Maybe I can trust again?

**I thought I'd be extra nice to you and give you another chapter. I was inspired. So I hope you like this :)**

**Oh and I hope you got all those musical references early on in this chapter, I thought I'd make Emmalyn a bit more like me and have her like Musicals.**

**And I'm pretty sure Lucy whispered something to Susan about Edmund having a girlfriend in this chapter.**

**Thank you to NarnianFairy for your helpful advice!**


End file.
